Crazy Love
by Corinne
Summary: Joe needs a favor from Jon and suddenly life changes drastically for him. (Jon-Ambrose/OC)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey buddy, I need your help," Joe shook Jon's shoulder urgently.

Jon sat up. They were in a chauffeured car from the airport, and Jon had been half asleep. Joe had invited him over to his home for the weekend, well, their weekend, a Wednesday and a Thursday since the next show was so close to Joe's house. He blinked wearily, blue eyes slightly red from the lack of sleep the night before.

"What's up man?" Jon asked realizing how agitated Joe appeared.

"I need you to pick up JoJo from school. G's in the hospital," Joe pulled his hair out of the confining tie and ran his fingers through it. It was a nervous reaction and guaranteed to be messy after awhile. He tied his long hair again as he sent out a text to Galina's parents assuring them that he was home to take care of things.

"What? Why? How?" Jon asked in concern. "How the hell long was I asleep?"

"Dude, you've been out as soon as we pulled out of the airport an hour ago, she just called me and said she was in a car accident, some idiot rear ended here...she said its nothing major but she's being checked over right now. I need to head over there and stay with her. JoJo's getting out of school in an hour and I don't want her to have to go straight there and scare her. Do you mind? She knows you and is expecting you anyway. I'd ask Galina's parents but their away this week."

Jon nodded. "Are you sure she's alright? Absolutely man, no worries. I'll take care of the little Jo'ster." Joe and Galina's daughter, JoJo was one of Jon's favorite people in the world and the feeling was mutual from the little girl. She always spoke to him on the phone when he and Joe were on the road and always made sure to send a cute picture every week.

The phone rang and Joe picked it up quickly, "hey baby...yeah absolutely. No he doesn't mind at all. How're you feeling?" Joe closed his eyes as he focused on his fiancée's voice. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Did you call the cops? That asshole needs to fucking pay for this! You're hurt, I can tell. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Jon laid a placating hand on Joe's shoulder. "She alright?"

Joe shook his head and sighed. "I think so, but I can tell she's in pain. I'm just glad she's talking to me, I don't know what I'd do then. This blows, the school year's almost over and I wanted her and Jojo to travel with me for the summer."

"Listen, maybe it's nothing. Be cool till you get there. I'll grab Jojo and take her out for ice cream. What do you want me to tell her?" Jon looked out and saw that they were rapidly approaching the hospital.

"Um, say that G's fine but I had to be with her in the hospital to get looked over. Distract her with pictures or something. Then I'll let you know when you can come with her to the hospital. I don't want her coming over until Galina's settled and I know what the hell's going on. You think you can go to our house and manage the car and all?" Joe handed the keys to the house over along. "G was driving the CRV so that's out. You're gonna have to take my Pilot, which I know is huge compared to your little muscle cars."

Jon snorted, "I got this man. Go be with your girl and I'll bring princess Jojo when you tell me to. But seriously, you only have one kid, what's with the soccer dad car?"

Joe couldn't help but smile. Trust his best friend to lift his spirits even when he was down and out and stressed out as hell. "Cause I am a dad, dick! I'd rather have a big car and keep my baby safe." The car pulled to a stop at the curb of the hospital.

"Ok, the school address is on the fridge. Alarm code you know (it was of course the numbers that corresponded with SHIELD) and the keys are next to the door. Call me if you need anything! And tell JoJo not to worry. Take care of my baby!" Joe called out as he jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital.

Jon waved and shut the door. He shut his eyes as he told the driver to continue on his way to Joe's house. It felt like no time at all had passed before the driver had stopped in front of Joe's modest home.

"Thanks Tony," Jon handed him a few bills for his tip as the driver handed him his bags along with Joe's, "we'll call your company on Friday morning if we need a ride. You were great". The driver nodded and waved as he drove away.

Jon let himself into the quiet house, making sure to type in the code quickly to stop the alarm from going off. It was crazy how different Joe's life was to his. He looked around at the house, which though quite clean, held all the trappings of life with a 6 year old. There were a few toys scattered in the living room and tons of pictures of Joe, Galina, and JoJo through the years. A half-eaten bowl of cereal in a Frozen plastic bowl and a cup of cold coffee still sat on the kitchen table along with a mini-hairbrush and some hair ties. Jon could picture Galina and Jojo sitting there as they got ready for their day. He walked to the fridge and moved some drawings around to grab the list of important addresses.

He smiled when he saw a card from Jojo's Uncle Colby apologizing for hurting her daddy. "Suck up,"Jon muttered to himself. There it was, Oakrest Elementary School, along with the address was a number and a Ms. Anderson's email address. He assumed that was for Jojo's teacher and logged the important stuff on his phone. He quickly sent a text to Joe saying he had everything and he would go to Jojo's school now. Grabbing the large set of keys with a crudely written 'Daddy' on a wooden key chain off of the hook by the front door, he set off to find the school and make sure he wasn't late.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon pulled up behind a parade of mini vans. "Yuck," he muttered, shoulders rolling in disgust at the sight. Who would choose to drive those? Granted, his own shithead parents had just driven whatever piece of crap they could afford off the lot back in his day. At least Joe had a decent car, though he'd be giving him hell when he saw him again for the song "Let it go" being on repeat in his radio. It'd taken Jon a good 5 minutes to figure out how to make it stop. He carefully followed along the line of cars watching as each car pulled up. He'd gotten lost on his way here so instead of being early, he was now just on time.

His phone alerted him of a text. He pulled it out and read the text from Joe:_ Galina sent an email to Ms. Anderson about what happened. They won't release Jojo to you without that email so tell Ms. Anderson about it. I think she's kind of a hardass but Galina says it's for safety. Whatever, tell her about the email! Thanks man! I owe you. _

Jon quickly texted back: _No worries. Anything for G and JoJo. _

A horn blasted behind him, shaking him out of his thoughts. Without thinking, Jon opened the window and stuck his middle finger out. "Fuck off fuckers!" The end of his yelled statement ending quietly when he saw the little kids going into the car in front of him with wide-eyed expressions. "Oh shit, sorry, sorry!" He yanked the baseball hat off of his head as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Thankfully, he was next in line. Finally! He opened the window to the elderly man with a clipboard. "Hey, uh, I'm picking up JoJo Anoa'i?"

The man stared back at him with a frown. "Ah sir, who are you?"

"I'm her dad's friend? Ah, Dean am... Nope, Jonathan Good." Jon had never been good with people in authority and just being in close proximity to a school was giving him the creeps.

"Sir, I'm gonna need you to pull over and show some identification. Mr. Anoa'i had requested special attention to Joelle due to his position," lowered voice, "in the wrestling world."

"Ah, do you watch wrestling?"

The man had the nerve to laugh, "oh goodness no! Haha, no! Please sir pull over and go into the office. We can't release her to just anyone".

Jon quickly pulled over to the side and jumped out of the car. He was annoyed already, thinking it wouldn't be a big deal to grab Jojo.

He looked down at the much shorter man with the clipboard who was gesturing at him incessantly. "Through those middle doors sir."

"I'll show you the middle doors," Jon muttered under his breathe, flexing his shoulders in annoyance as he walked towards the building. Suddenly he heard a giggle and a high-pitched and excited, "Uncle Jon!"

He looked up to see Jojo smiling and waving at at him. She quickly let go of her teachers hand an ran towards him.

"Joelle!" A voice rang out with alarm. Jon quickly ran towards Joelle, scared that she would run into the street. Hoisting her up in his arms, Jon smiled,"Hey JoJoBee." She smiled happily, then lost her smiled when she saw her teacher approach.

"Joelle Anoa'i! Come down her now. I can't believe you'd do something so dangerous." A young woman with a stern expression on her face barreled towards them, her hands were shaking as she tried to take Jojo from him. "Sir, please put her down." Jojo started to wriggle down, probably concerned about her teacher. ,

"Sorry Ms. A! I'm sorry. But this is my Uncle Jon, member, I told you all about him and my Uncle Colby and how their daddy's best friends and they play fight but not for real fight cause everyone loves my daddy!" Joelle finished her sentence quickly and almost without pause.

Jon let her down so she could talk to her teacher who had kneeled down to talk to her. He couldn't help but notice that she was pretty tall for a girl. Probably about 5'10", 5'11". She was wearing one of those long skirts that everyone wore now and a denim shirt that was buttoned and tied around her waist. She definitely didn't look like any teacher he'd ever had...he probably would have paid attention more in school.

"Jo, sweetie, it doesn't matter who it is. What's the rule for the end of the day?"

"We don't walk away unless you say it's okay," Jojo answered in a small sing-songy voice. "I'm sorry, but daddy said uncle Jon was gonna stay with us for two days! And then Mommy and I were gonna go with them to the show! And then I'm gonna see my Uncle Colby, and Auntie Tiffany and Auntie AJ and..."

"Ok, Joelle, but I don't know who your uncle Jon is, so I can't let you go with him." She stood up and finally looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry, Mr...," she paused and waited for him to fill in the blank.

"Ms. Anderson right?" Jon asked, reaching a hand out to shake hers.

She looked down at his hand in confusion before handing her out. "Yes, um I don't really know how you know that, but yes, I'm Ms. Anderson, Joelle's teacher. I can't release her to you without consent."

Jon smirked a bit. "Have you checked your email lately?

She frowned, "well, no, not since lunch"

Jon leaned closer to avoid making Jojo hear. "Listen her mom got into a car accident so her dad asked me to come get her." He breathed in slightly. She smelled like green apples. "The email has all that info you know."

"Oh my, is she okay?" She looked down at Joelle who was waving at some friends walking by who were all staring at him. "Look, why don't we go into the classroom or the office so I can check my email. I have to follow protocol because some weirdos, I mean other people, have tried pick her up before. Galina has spoken to me about being extra careful when releasing her."

He smiled at her use of 'weirdos' and said "Yeah sure no worries. G's gonna be fine by the way."

"I'm glad. Come on Jo, let's go in so I can double check and make sure mom and dad are ok with you going with your uncle Jon."

"Ms. Anderson," Jojo laughed and shook her head as they walked towards the office, "He's my daddy's best friend, of course I can go!"

He walked a pace behind them enjoying the view.


	3. Chapter 3

Celia Anderson held on to Joelle's hand, trying to ignore the urge to turn around and look at her 'Uncle Jon'. Jesus, but the man was gorgeous. That kind of dangerous, you probably shouldn't make eye contact with him but can't help yourself, kind of sexy. He wore a baseball hat, a tight, worn, old white t-shirt and loose dark blue jeans. His unruly blonde hair was peeking out from under the black hat. Celia took a deep breath and mentally steeled herself inwardly stating, "inappropriate...student's relative, stop it Celia!"

"Let me get that for you," a gravelly deep voice whispered close to her ear, startling her since she didn't realize how close he had been. He held the door open and looked openly at her with his clear blue eyes. His face held a slight half grin and his eyes were playful but also knowing, as if he could read her thoughts.

For a moment, she couldn't think of anything to say as they both stared at each other. Suddenly, Joelle giggled. "Thanks Uncle Jon! It's like you're the door holder! That was my favorite job cause you get to be line leader."

Celia and Jon both looked down at her. Jojo looked up at both of them quizzically. "Right Ms. Anderson?"

Celia managed to look away at that point. "Oh yeah of course. And you're an awesome line leader." Jojo smiled up at her. "Ok then," she said as she walked in through the door, "Mr...?"

Jon smiled, "Call me Jon".

"I don't really think that's appropriate," Celia said, "Jojo, what's Uncle Jon's last name?" She didn't want to get to comfortable with him and vice versa.

"Jojo doesn't know that!" Jon said laughing. He looked down at his friend's daughter who indeed had a confused frown on her face as she tried to think of his last name. He didn't want to piss off the teacher but thought it was hilarious how uncomfortable she seemed. "It's Good".

"No, I'm sure you think it's good, but I don't think it's appropriate. You're my student's, for the lack of a better term, guardian right now and I'm not going to just call you by your first name."

Jon laughed again, "No, I mean my name...it's Jonathan Good, ya know, not bad but good. That's my name."

"Oh," Celia blushed. Unbelievable! Of course she'd embarrass herself in front of this stranger and her student. She took a calming breath to gather her composure. "Ok, sorry Mr. Good," she walked away from him and went towards a computer in the main office of the school.

Jojo let go of her hand and walked over to Jon. "Where's my daddy? He said you were both coming to get me and we were going to the playground." Apparently, the excitement of her favorite Uncle coming to get her was wearing off.

"Once Ms. Anderson let's you go with me, we'll talk about it." He picked her up and Jojo put her head on his shoulder.

Jojo sighed. Jon looked up to see the hot teacher, yeah she was hot. Now in the office, focused on the computer in front of her, he watched her run her fingers through her wavy black hair. The blush, that she'd tried to hide by turning away from him, was slowly fading away. She typed quickly, drawing his eyes to her, thankfully, ringless fingers. Interesting.

"Ok, I have the email here. Can I just see your license please?"

Jon patted his pocket and realized that he didn't have his wallet on him. "Oh sh..." Jojo's hands covered his mouth, "No Uncle Jon!"

As that was going on, there was noise to the side of the office where a custodian was walking out of a side door, humming along to a song, who immediately dropped the broom he was using and shouted, "Holy shit Dean Ambrose!"

Jojo's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Celia, do you know who that is?" The custodian said looking towards Ms. Anderson. Celia closed her eyes, thinking, way to go Melvin! She groaned inwardly. _ Ok get them out of here. Clearly Jojo knows him very well and is super comfortable. Just let them go Celia! _

Celia shook her head, "Ok, Melvin, I'm just gonna take your word for it since you clearly know him. You guys can go Mr. Good."

Jon grinned. He grabbed a pen from the counter in front of him and quickly signed a sheet of paper with his Dean Ambrose signature. "Thanks man," he said handing over his signature and shaking the hand of the custodian.

"Oh my god! Mr. Ambrose! My son's gonna go crazy! I've seen Roman Reigns around but I would never ask ya know!" Melvin sputtered.

"Listen, I'll make sure Jojo here brings some things for you. I'm sure Celia can get it to you." He paused and looked over at Celia to see her reaction.

Celia gasped quietly, "Um, yeah no problem." She handed over Jojo's small backpack to him and patted her head. "You take care sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mr. Good".

Jon smiled. "I'll probably be bringing Jojo in to school tomorrow...so I'll see you then, Celia". He winked as Celia's blush returned and walked out the door.

Thoughts? Reviews are much appreciated ;)


End file.
